


the sun but wanes

by trascendenza



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interlude set in the Victorian AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun but wanes

**Author's Note:**

> "High waving heather, 'neath stormy blasts bending" referenced.

Summers pass as Noah watches Luke in his sleep, four fingers laid out on crisp white pages, the spine flat on linen. Brandy, lye and tobacco flavor the air, sweet and heavy on Noah's lips.

"Darkness and glory rejoicingly blending," Noah reads, his voice hardly a ripple in the quiet.

"Earth rising to heaven and heaven descending," Luke reads back, eyes unopened. The glow is soft on his eyelids, pale and nearly translucent, hardly touched by the light of day.

"Roaring like thunder, like soft music sighing." Noah slides his flattened hand from the hollow of hip to the furrow of sternum, because these are paths he knows, that he has tread before. He knows he will come back to them, time and again, whether in his mind or in his flesh is immaterial.

"Shadows on shadows advancing and flying." Luke's chest rises and falls. The shadows shift as he moves his hand, slipping it from letters to skin, leaving powdery imprints on the back of Noah's wrist everywhere skims, fingertips as dry and crackling as the volumes he reads, free of the anathema human oils that would mar recorded history. Noah kneads Luke's creaking bones, bringing him back to the present.

"Lightning-bright flashes the deep gloom defying," he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Luke's temple, and Luke turns to him, opening his eyes. Winters dissolve and springs bloom, all fetters broken and all bars long forgotten.


End file.
